Out of my League
by LemonMelonSoda
Summary: a boring day at the guild...


**A/N: **First song-fic, featuring one of my favorite song..."Out of my League." its kinda old but it's one of the greatest...

I'll do my best...

*i do not own Fairytail the credits belong to those lovable creators...^_^

* * *

In Fairytail, every members are surprisingly present. Missions came really slow this days and everyone didn't have any choice but to stay and wait. Hoping for more missions...maybe some good ones to came.

Gray Fullbuster, release a deep sigh as he scan the request board. "hmm...nothing good." he thought. He walked back at the bar and request for a shave ice.

Indulging the fruity flavor of his dessert, he felt quiet contented. As he savor his order he saw Mirajane climbing up the stage, getting everyone's attention.

"Minna.."she called, every head turn toward the white haired beauty. "this pass days, request and mission came really late...so it's kinda boring or something around here." everyone agree, Mirajane continue. "so to kill some time i will like to suggest a little show for everyone's entertainment...what do you think?" everyone became really excited about the idea. True the guild is kinda boring this days, everyone needs some fun.

The show took place, Gray find himself entertain to the acts that his guild members does. Of course, Mirajane sings followed by Gajeel,_ oh damn that Gajeel_. The other acts are also entertaining, some dance, act, and so on.

Gray is watching Reedus on the stage, showing some of his skills when he heard a voice nearby. He turn his head to the directon of the voice, finding Mirajane talking to Freed. He raised a brow as he hear there conversation.

"Please Freed!" Mirajane said, clasping her hands together.

The other mage shook his head. "Mirajane I said no earlier and it's still a no."

"c'mon, we both know that you're a great singer Freed, just give it a shot..please."The take over put the final attack, puppy eyes, pouted lips and cupping both Freed's hands..._there's noway he will say no.  
_

"uhmm..." accepting his defeat Freed said.."Fine but just one song...one song you hear me Mirajane." _told ya.._

Gray watched as Mirajane dragged Freed up the stage. Setting herself behind the organ, Mirajane hit the keys as Freed start to sing...

**NP: Out of my League ****by; Stephen Speaks**

"so he really can sing." Gray said sipping the now melted ice shave. He turn to the bar, wanting for another round of shave ice but he distract himself...

Lucy sat two seat away from him, talking to Levy about random topic...maybe about books or related. He found himself enchanted by the blonde, her silky hair and her beautiful chocolate brown eyes. He see Lucy almost everyday but this is the first time he see her this ...beautiful.

Gray face-palmed himself because of the thought, what the hell is he thinking. Lucy is his nakama, they are part of one team no crossing the line. Beside everyone know that she and that flame-breathing idiot named Natsu have a thing for each other.

"Me and Lucy together... impossible." he said to himself.

He looked at his empty cup, tracing it's mouth. He's not a good liar. He know himself he had a feeling for the stellar mage but he keep on forcing the idea to his brain. He and Lucy will never be together. Together as friends as teammates, yes, but nothing beyond.

He looked again at her direction.

**_All the times I have sat and stared_**  
**_as she thoughtfully thumbs through her hair,_**  
**_and she purses her lips,_**  
**_bats her eyes and she plays with me_**  
**_sitting there slack-jawed and nothing to say, _**

She gently combed her hair against her delicate hands, smiling gently toward her companion. Gray gasped, it's breathtaking the simple movement she made, those smile that he wish meant for him. He felt his body shiver, his throat turn dry. He's dumbfounded at the sudden revelation, he really is in-love with Lucy.

**_It's a masterful melody,_**  
**_when she calls out my name to me._**

"Gray!" he blinked, hearing someone call his name. He looked around, searching the source of the calling. "Gray! I'm here silly." he turn to his side, finding Lucy standing beside him, laughing and rolling her eyes. "you're spacing out...I'm called you twice."

"sorry...I'm just thinking."

"ohh...a girl." he nodded. Lucy squeals hearing it. "who..c'mon tell who is she.." she tell to him.

_You...I'm thinking of you Lucy.._ he thought but he keep that to himself. "you didn't know her." he just said.

"okay...just a clue." she said with a pout, damn she so cute. Gray mentally chuckled at her antics.

"hmm.."he rubbed his chin, pretending to be thinking. "no.."

"ahh...Gray!" she wince. He simply love the way she said his name, it's majestic like every letters are special, he is special.

_**Yes she's all that I see and she's all that I need**_  
_**and I'm out of my league once again. **_

Gray started to open his mouth but immediately close it again. There nothing to say at the first place so why bother wasting your time talking nonsense. Again he end up admiring her, memorizing her face, making a portrait in his mind. As her picture is finished, he ended up also with a decision.

"Lucy..."he called her..

"hmm."

"I need to tell you something.." he have to said it, whatever answer he get it doesn't matter he still have to say it.

* * *

**A/N:**that's all folks, i leave the rest to your imagination.

Next songfic, maybe GrayJuvia or a Nalu, i also love that pairing.


End file.
